


Seguiremos cayendo

by GiselleST



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleST/pseuds/GiselleST
Summary: El dolor después de todo lo pasado era inexplicable... 
Steve lleno de culpa.
Tony en un pozo del cual no sabe salir.
Las cosas podrían haber sido de otra forma... o al menos eso querían creer.





	1. Sonidos

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas!  
> Mi nombre es Giselle (Gise, Gi, como quieran), un gusto!  
> Esta es la primer historia Stony que escribo y deje de escribir hace mucho, pero espero poder volver a hacerlo como se debe. 
> 
> El seguir o no con esta historia va a depender de que les agrade o no, de lo contrario quedará en un solo capitulo. Aunque tengo varias ideas u.u  
> Tendra sexo explicito de continuar, así que si no te agradan esas cosas te invito a retirarte.
> 
> Sin mas, los dejo con esto y espero sus opiniones.  
> Nos leemos =D
> 
> Esta mas que claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, de ser míos el Steve y Tony ya estarían viviendo juntos, en la cama todo el día y tendrían un perro y un gato.

Ahora mismo solo podía preguntarse ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado de esa forma? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que tan equivocado estaba? ¿Nadie comprendía sus razones? ¿Esto era justo?  
Miraba fijamente el celular que había estado en el sobre, estudiando cada detalle del mismo, como si este pudiera darle las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.  
El Capitán América había escrito “si me necesitas, ahí estaré”… claro, como si pudiera confiar en quien le escondió la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres y solo para proteger a su amigo. 

Tomo un trago de whiskey. 

Ja ja, que broma, sabía bien que el Capitán no lo había hecho con maldad.

Otro trago.

Pero los golpes con el escudo sobre su pecho aún podía sentirlos.

Otro trago.

Y los que más dolían venían de su interior, del haber visto como Rogers fue capaz de mentirle, de traicionarlo. 

Rellenó el vaso y lo tomo de una vez. 

Dolía ver que aún frente a todo lo pasado aún pensaba en él y maldición… lo extrañaba. Quería volver a ver esos ojos azules que parecían sacar chispas cuando lo provocaba con alguna tontería. Y con la mezcla del odio, resentimiento, deseo, tristeza, alcohol y el maldito cariño que detestaba admitir sus dedos seleccionaron al único contacto del celular llevándolo hasta su oreja. 

Su corazón se aceleró cuando después de dos tonos escucho su nombre en una voz que parecía nerviosa, pero a pesar de esto su mirada continuó distante y triste. 

-

Mentiría si dijera que escuchar sonar el celular no lo puso nervioso. Miró la pantalla unos segundos antes de responder, con la mano temblorosa y él pulso acelerado. 

“Tony”, solo pudo dejar ir su nombre en un murmullo. 

Lo único que le respondió fue una respiración y solo eso basto para que se le erizara el bello y sintiera enrojecer las mejillas.  
La llamada solo duró 20 segundos y sin más se cortó. 

Steve cerro los ojos y sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla… 

Idiota ¿Qué has hecho? – susurró apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.

\- 

Cuando Tony cortó la llamada no pudo hacer más que tapar sus ojos con una mano y apretar el teléfono con la otra intentando reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y solo cuando sintió que lo había controlado volvió a llenar la copa y llevarla a sus labios. 

\- Quizá las cosas abrían sido diferentes si le hubieras dicho lo que sentías- miró la inmensa ciudad a través de la ventana – que idiota eres Tony – susurró. 

Cuando llegó a la cuarta botella de wiski y su cuerpo no respondía para nada bien intentó ponerse de pie. Creía recordar que cuando comenzó a tomar eran las diez de la noche y en el mareo que le provocaba el alcohol creyó ver que ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada.  
Con tropiezos logró llegar a su taller y sentarse en una de las mesas de trabajo con el celular seguro entre sus dedos… pensando que esa cosa, ahora era lo único seguro en su vida. 

Al poco rato su pobre cuerpo no pudo más y apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos se durmió, con la única imagen de Steve golpeándolo con el escudo… el escudo que estaba frente a él. 

\- 

Steve cerró la puerta de su habitación y caminó lentamente a la silla frente a una de las ventana donde dejó ir la mirada, la mirada de unos ojos tristes, apagados, cansados y abatidos.  
Miró el celular, ese del cual no se despegaba desde que le envió a Tony el suyo, porque ahora era lo único que los unía y solo le quedaba aferrarse a él, aferrarse a él como no lo hizo con Tony.  
No fue justo, no pensó en todos, no mantuvo unido al equipo que tanto les costó ser. Debería haber hecho las cosas de otra forma, no pudo pensar como un soldado, tampoco como capitán, ni como el líder de los vengadores… como el líder que Tony había visto en el para ellos. 

Ahora que podía pensar con tranquilidad notaba que sus acciones fueron guiadas más que nada por la amistad hacia Bucky en lugar de pensar en lo correcto o justo. No se arrepentía de haberlo salvado, eso jamás, pero sí de sus formas para lograrlo.

Pero de lo que más se arrepentía era de lo que hizo a Tony. Se había dejado llevar por toda la adrenalina y confusión del momento, no supo entenderlo, no lo escucho, le mintió y en su absurdo intento de protegerlo solo lo lastimo más.  
¿Y los golpes que le dio?... Si bien Tony era muy peligroso como enemigo y él sabía de lo que era capaz, eso no justificaba todo lo que le hizo. Dios… ¿Qué puedes esperar de alguien que ve cómo y quién asesino a sus padres? Los golpes no eran la forma de calmarlo. 

La llamada de hace dos días de Tony aún la sentía en el pecho, y cuando se acostaba para intentar dormir podía escuchar esa respiración en su oído… y eso, eso lo hacía estremecer por completo. Nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él, no tuvo el valor, y tampoco creía que Tony tuviera ese tipo de interés en él. No quiso meterse en su relación con la señorita Potts, y se preguntaba si de haber sabido antes de que todo esto pasara que ya no estarían juntos le habría dicho lo que sentía. 

Pensando en esto se dio cuenta que de Tony estaba vulnerable antes de que todo esto pasara… 

Lo llamó en un arranque de valentía o de desesperación y cuando al cuarto tono respondió su respiración se cortó por un momento, para cuando pudo volver a hablar salió de él lo mismo que la última vez “Tony”.  
Y a los pocos segundos escucho lo que parecía ser un vidrio romperse. 

“Tony ¿Qué fue eso? “, Preguntó intentando por todos los medios sonar tranquilo a pesar del brinco que le hizo dar. 

“¿Qué quieres?”, la voz de Stark sonaba pastosa y forzada, parecía borracho. ¿Lo estaría? 

“¿Qué es lo que pasa?”, la preocupación salió sin poder evitarlo mientras se paraba tenso “¿Estas bien?” 

Otro vidrio romperse, un golpe seco y la agitada respiración de Tony al otro lado lo alarmaron. 

“Vete a la mierda”, dijo antes de que un triste murmullo se escuchara “Estoy cansado de ti… solo quiero dormir Steve”, la comunicación se cortó. 

Sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió al escuchar eso, dolor en su pecho, su corazón acelerado y la respiración a mil. Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y sintió sus mejillas humedecer.


	2. Luz azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí continuarlo, gracias por el apoyo.  
> Le agradezco a Mayra, mi mejor amiga, por aceptar editar.  
> Te quiero *-* 
> 
> > Está mas que claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, de ser míos el Steve y Tony ya estarían viviendo juntos, en la cama todo el día y tendrían un perro y un gato.

_Un golpe…_  
  
_El escudo incrustándose…_  
  
_La luz parpadeo…_  
  
_El escudo salió…_  
  
_Volvió a incrustarse con más fuerza…_  
  
_Y lo ajustó…_  
  
_La luz se apagó…_  
  
_Sintió el último aliento de…_

  
  
\- ¡TONY! - despertó asustado, sudando y desorientado.  
  
Steve se sentó en la cama y observó sus manos temblorosas, escondió el rostro entre ellas. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la cabeza le latía con insistencia.  
Se levantó, vió que eran las 03:00 de la madrugada y comenzó el camino al baño. Se quitó la ropa al entrar y abriendo el agua helada se dejó ir bajo ella.  
  
Ese sueño era un constante que se repetía desde la última vez que vio a Tony.  
¿Cómo estaría ahora? Desde aquella vez en la que hablaron, hace ya un año, no había vuelto a responder sus llamadas y tampoco lo llamó otra vez. Pudo verlo volver a aparecer en los medios, en muchas entrevistas y notas de los periodistas que quisieron comérselo vivo después de todo lo que había pasado, pero el Tony Stark orgulloso, seguro y confiado salió a escena y acalló la voz de quien hizo falta.     
  
Levantó la cabeza y dejo que el agua diera en su rostro mientras intentaba calmar su cuerpo aunque sea un poco antes de salir, quería dejar de sentir el escudo entrando en el pecho de Tony.  
  
-  
  
Despertó asustado, con frío y dolor en los huesos, se movió lentamente y notó que estaba en el piso del baño, desnudo. ¿Cómo se supone que llegó ahí?

Se levantó con lentitud y se miró al espejo, tenía ojeras y algunas marcas de rasguños en el pecho y hombros y unas terribles punzadas en la cabeza. Ahora comenzaba a tener vagos recuerdos de una rubia moviéndose sobre él, aquella con la que se fue a la cama después de alcoholizarse.  
  
Abrió el grifo y se metió bajo la lluvia hirviendo dejando que lo calentara mientras comenzaba a recordar que tenía que hacer hoy.  
Esta era su vida ahora, emborracharse hasta la inconciencia, acostarse con alguien que luego no recordaba, despertar en cualquier lugar, bañarse, cambiarse y regresar a ser el hombre confiado frente a Stark Industries o Iron-man, dependiendo de lo que se requiera.

Cuando salió de allí desnudo fue directo a por los analgésicos que ahora tenía siempre en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama.  
Se paró junto al ventanal a mirar como salía el sol, ahora dormía menos que antes y tomaba aún más, pero al menos estaba vivo y eso era bueno… ¿no?  
  
\- Señor, tiene una reunión en 30 minutos – la voz de Viernes lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente.  
  
\- Estaré en 20, avisa a la señorita Potts.  
  
\- A la orden, Jefe.  
  
Continuar con su vida era lo único que se le ocurrió cuando despertó de la borrachera de la última vez que escuchó la voz de Steve en ese maldito teléfono. Quizá no de la mejor manera, pero siguió adelante, sin ese teléfono que lo conectara a Steve, suficiente con este absurdo de conectarse de alguna manera.  
  
_“Si me necesitas, ahí estaré”._   
  
Lo necesitó antes y el Capitán eligió ser un criminal, eligió a James Barnes y eligió mentirle.  
Necesitarlo ahora, ya no era una opción.  
  
-

Pero el destino es caprichoso y no siempre está de acuerdo con nuestras decisiones. Una nueva guerra comenzaría y cada héroe que pudiera pelear sería necesario.

 

-

 

 

 

En el último cuarto de la vieja torre de un pueblo, un aro de luz creció hasta darle paso a un hombre alto y fornido. Su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta toparse con la figura de un hombre con capa roja, de espaldas mirando hacia el ventanal circular que dejaba ver el oscuro cielo.  
   
\- Así que aquí había un portal espacial – comentó el recién llegado.  
  
\- ¿Y tus eres? – preguntó volteando.

  
\- ¿Qué tal, Dr. Strange? - habló mientras se retiraba la capa que impedía ver su rostro, dando lugar a unos ojos rojizos y cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta sus hombros - Mi nombre es Adam Warlock, necesito su ayuda.

 

-  
  
El primer temblor que se sintió en la tierra fue suave, pero la recorrió completa, mientras en el cielo a la distancia una luz azul brilló con fuerza, deteniendo la acción de todo y todos.  
  
\- Hill, contacta a Stark – ordenó Fury mientras miraba el cielo.  
  
\- Sí, señor – murmuró María Hill apenas reaccionando.  
  
-  
  
En Wakanda, el Rey T’Challa recorría rápidamente los pasillos hasta llegar al balcón del salón donde se encontraban aquellos fugitivos que mantenía ocultos, los encontró a todos mirando fijamente el cielo.  
  
\- ¿Saben que es? – Steve fue el primero en hablar.  
  
\- No, de hecho creía que ustedes podrían decírmelo.  
  
\- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Clint.  
  
\- New York, Loki, los Chitauri…   
  
\- Tony llevó el misil hasta ellos – Steve lo miró por primera vez.  
  
  
  
-  
    
  
\- Viernes, analízalo y reúne toda la información posible – habló fuerte mientras tomaba la copia holográfica de aquella luz y la agrandaba en su taller.  
  
\- Si, Jefe – respondió – El director Fury solicita hablar con usted.  
  
\- Comunícame.  
  
Una pantalla se abrió frente a él, mostrándole el rostro del hombre.  
  
-  
  
  
\- Tomaremos venganza... esos humanos inútiles, los Vengadores, sabrán de lo que somos capaces, le arrancaremos el corazón al hombre de metal frente a ellos solo para ver su dolor y como se retuercen en agonía.  
  
\- Todos… – una voz más grave silenció al resto -... caerán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Se acepta criticas, opiniones, tomates, besitos y lo que quieran. =)  
> Nos vemos en la próxima.  
> Bye bye!!!


	3. Causas

\- Es una mala idea.

\- Rhodey… - suspiró.

\- No Tony, esto terminará mal.

\- Esto va más allá de nosotros, lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con lo que está por venir. 

\- Trabajaremos con traidores Tony, con quienes son considerados criminales, con Steve, y tu… - se calló de golpe.

\- ¿Yo que? – y al fin separó la vista del propulsor que arreglaba. 

\- Lo que pasó te afectó.

\- A ti te dejó invalido Rod – volvió la vista al trabajo.

\- Y gracias a ti volví a caminar, pero lo que él te hizo va más allá de unas piernas que no funcionan – tomó a Tony de la mano deteniendo su trabajo – te lastimó de una manera que no puedes reparar. 

Era verdad, sabía que nada había sido igual desde el día en que el equipo se separó, pero ahora no iba a pensar en sí mismo con todo lo que estaba pasando y podía pasar, aquella luz y el temblor, solo eran un presagio de algo más grande, no podía ser egoísta ahora, no sería débil. Si era necesario reunir a los Vengadores otra vez por una posible guerra lo haría, lucharía al lado de ellos una vez más y eso no significaba que olvidaba o perdonaba lo pasado. 

\- Hay desaparecidos y otros están muriendo Rod, yo firmé los acuerdos, ambos lo hicimos, para proteger a aquellos que los Vengadores no podían salvar. 

\- Nunca hablaste de muertos – dijo sorprendido. 

\- Era secreto, Fury me pidió mantenerlo en privado – habló mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacía el traje de Iron-man – Estuve investigando, están pasando cosas muy extrañas. 

\- ¿Qué cosas extrañas?

\- Aún no estoy seguro de que sea – murmuró Tony

\- Pero tienes sospechas… - dijo mientras se paraba esperando una respuesta

\- Creo que hay fallas – se volteó y luego de mirarlo un momento completó – fallas en la realidad. 

\- 

Cuando T’Challa les dijo que Fury se había contactado con él y había pedido el regreso de todos con la aprobación del General Ross fue suficiente confirmación de que aquella luz y el temblor que sintieron no fue ninguna tontería, pero eso no alcanzó para detener la debate que se creó para decidir si ir o no.

\- ¿Y si es una trampa? – preguntó Clint.

\- Es seguro que es una trampa – afirmo Scott mientras se balanceaba en la silla. 

\- Saben dónde estamos, no necesitan atraernos, pueden venir a buscarnos – respondía Sam y luego miró a T’Challa - ¿Cómo lo saben? 

\- No vendrían a buscarlos – suspiraba T’Challa mientras releía unos documentos sentado a la cabecera de la mesa – suficiente tenemos todos con lo que sea que esté pasando como para venir aquí y comenzar una guerra con Wakanda, además… - se detuvo y miró al Capitán América. 

\- ¿Además qué? – Steve lo animó a continuar. 

\- El señor Stark fue quién pidió por ustedes y presionó para que permitieran su estadía, habló con el General Ross y se hará cargo de la presencia, estadía y trabajos que realizaran allá, los detalles sobre esto los tendrán si es que aceptan ir.

\- Nunca hablaste de Stark, – soltó sorprendido Sam – no, no podemos ir si Stark está metido en esto. 

Y la discusión comenzó otra vez, pero Steve no podía escuchar a ninguno, su mente estaba intentado procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Tony, él había pedido su regreso, los quería a todos otra vez, había intercedido para ellos pudieran volver.

\- Iré – dijo con decisión, poniéndose de pie. 

\- Espera Steve – Sam se paró al igual que el – debemos hablarlo, si Stark planeó una trampa… 

\- Tony no haría algo así, puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un traidor – miró a todos de uno en uno antes de hablar – si pidió nuestro regreso es porque nos necesita, porque necesita a los Vengadores. Yo no voy a fallarle… no otra vez. – Se dirigió a la salida y antes de salir, sin mirarlos, murmuró – Cada uno haga lo que crea correcto – y sin más se fue.

Todo fue silencio después de que el Capitán se fue, algunos bajaron la mirada y otros suspiraron, ahora tenían que pensar que hacer sabiendo que Steve ya había tomado una decisión, una que claramente no iba a cambiar por nada. 

Wanda sintió la culpa golpearla con fuerza.

-

Cuando Rhodey se retiró Tony había decidido subir por un poco de café, aún no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvieron, pero al menos había aceptado trabajar nuevamente con los Vengadores, se imaginaba que no sería fácil, pero era por un bien mayor y ciertamente el que Rod esté a su lado lo tranquilizaba más de lo que podía expresar.  
Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas lo primero que se encontró fue a un hombre sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. 

\- Un placer conocerlo, Señor Stark – habló mientras se paraba lentamente dejando ver la capa roja a su espalda.

\- Viernes, ¿quién es y cómo entro aquí? – preguntó con cada sentido alerta y sin perder de vista al intruso.

\- No tengo registros sobre él Jefe, al parecer solo apareció en el lugar – respondía Viernes - ¿Quiere que active el protocolo de seguridad?

\- No hará falta Señor Stark, vengo a darle información y a ofrecer ayuda - se acercó lentamente hasta estar frente a él. 

\- ¿Y tú eres? 

El hombre le tendió la mano. 

\- Dr. Strange, un placer. 

-

En la puerta del departamento de un edificio donde se leía “ALIAS” Investigations, una mujer de cabello negro subía las piernas al escritorio y tomaba un trago de whisky barato. 

\- ¿Otra vez tomando? – preguntó un hombre negro, alto y fornido mientras envolvía una toalla en su cintura y llegaba a su lado recargándose en el escritorio. 

\- Es de la pocas cosas que realmente me gustan, – sonrió mientras tomaba un trago más de la botella para luego apuntarle con ella – tu estas entre ellas Luke. 

\- Que alago, señorita Jones – respondió tomando la botella y dándole un trago. 

\- Deberías ponerte unos pantalones, Matt estará aquí dentro de poco. 

\- Es ciego – dijo alzando una ceja. 

\- Sabes que es un ciego muy especial – rió y se levantó para ponerse entre sus piernas. – Además él no es el único que vendrá – dio besos en su cuello y tiró de la toalla hasta hacerla caer. 

Luke la tomó de las caderas y beso sus labios de forma profunda e intensa, para luego darle un empujón y separarla. 

\- Ahora no hay tiempo para esto, pero luego te haré ver las estrellas – recogió la toalla y le devolvió la sonrisa que ella le dio antes de irse al cuarto. 

\- Vas a terminar muerto después de eso – habló fuerte para que el pudiera escucharla y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un hombre de traje, lentes rojos y circulares, y un bastón. - ¿Sabes que la puerta tiene un vidrio verdad? – preguntó dejándole entrar.

\- No quería interrumpirlos, parecía algo privado –dijo sonriendo mientras ingresaba al lugar. - ¿Cuándo vendrá?

\- Dijo que dentro de poco, no entiendo porque es tan misterioso – regresó a su lugar tras el escritorio. – Aún no sé si esto sea buena idea.

\- Dependerá de lo que quieran de nosotros, – respondió y luego agregó – ya está entrando al edificio – se sentó frente a ella.

\- Matt – saludó Luke mientras salía de la habitación ya vestido con unos pantalones y camisa negros. 

\- Luke – devolvió el saludo girando la cabeza en su dirección y asintiendo levemente. 

\- Si se molestó en buscarnos seguramente sea algo importante – afirmaba Luke dirigiéndose tras el escritorio para recostarse en la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Más le vale, por su culpa no pudimos atender nuestros asuntos – miró al hombre tras ella por sobre el hombro dirigiéndole una insinuante sonrisa antes de tomar la botella y pararse nuevamente para ir hasta la puerta, abriéndola - ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo? – se recargó en la puerta y dio un trago. 

\- Necesitamos a los Defensores – respondió.

Ella se hizo a un lado y Fury entró al cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas nuevamente, ojalá les guste como va esto.   
> No podía esperar para meter a los Defensores *-*  
> Espero que me dejen sus criticas, comentarios, besitos, y demás.   
> Y muchas gracias por el apoyo =D  
> Nos vemos la próxima, besooootes.


	4. Reencuentro

Bueno, ahora confirmaba que esto había sido una mala idea, si no se mataban dentro de cinco minutos sería suerte. Y debía reconocer que quizá el empezaría la masacre, porque en cuanto vio al Capitán América entrar por esa puerta podría jurar que se arrepintió de no ir a la tan famosa reunión como War Machine, ya comenzaba a plantearse la idea de llamar a su hermosa armadura.   
  
Claro que no era el único, la guerra "implícita" de miradas se notaba a kilómetros y el aire estaba tan cargado de tensión que si alguno traía un cuchillo encima podría cortarlo sin problemas. Mirada va... mirada viene... y alguno tiene que sentirlo personal, claro que sí.   
  
\- ¿Cuándo piensan intentar arrestarnos? – preguntó Sam, mirando a Rhodey directamente con desprecio.   
  
\- Si quisiéramos hacer eso ya habría pasado, ¿hace cuánto crees que Tony tenía su localización en Wakanda? – replicó este.   
  
\- ¿Y no la utilizó para usarnos cuando le hiciera falta? No sería de extrañar en alguien como el – respondía Clint.   
  
\- Tú no eres... – estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpido por Visión.  
  
\- Señores, creo que no fueron llamados aquí para juzgar las acciones del Señor Stark, eso es algo que ya han hecho todos y ha sido suficiente.   
  
\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de ver todo lo que hizo? – hablaba Scott mientras hacía bolitas de papel.   
  
Nuevamente la discusión se encendió y no parecía que alguien quisiera detenerla. Steve solo los escuchaba, preguntándose cómo se supone que arreglarían a este equipo tan dividido. Cuando pelearon ambos, tanto él como Tony, dijeron que no querían que los Vengadores se separaran, y supuestamente habían peleado por evitarlo... aunque el resultado ya todos sabían cuál había sido. Los gritos que se escuchaban hacían resonar el pasado de una forma muy cruel. Por ahora, egoísta quizá, su única preocupación seria ver cómo estaba Tony, tener una charla y de ser posible disculparse e intentar recuperar lo que perdieron.   
Claro que es mil veces más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, porque no tenía idea de con que iba a encontrarse cuando Tony se dignara a aparecer, ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos de la hora que fijaron para verse.   
  
Y entonces, cualquier cosa que hubiera querido hacer quedó olvidada en el mismo instante en el que Tony abrió la puerta, todo se silenció y las miradas se concentraron en él, quien lanzó una mirada general y continuó avanzando, hasta ocupar su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa.   
Lo único que pudo pensar era que se veía hermoso, vistiendo de esa manera elegante, con el traje gris oscuro a medida, pegándose a su figura esbelta y estilizada. Bien... sin palabras entonces.   
  
\- Siempre es un placer ver esas miradas – hablaba mientras tecleaba en su celular –, no es nuevo.  
  
\- Stark, así que después de todo lo que has hecho tienes la cara de llamarnos – decía con reproche Scott.  
  
\- No he venido a hablar de lo que pasó hace dos años – respondió tras dejar el celular y cruzar los dedos sobre la mesa para mirarlo.  
  
\- Que suerte, ¿verdad?  
  
\- ¿Suerte para quién? Yo no soy el prófugo aquí. – Tony sonrió y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento.   
  
\- ¡Maldito! Nos usas cuando te conviene y...  
  
\- Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, estarán protegidos mientras ayuden a detener lo que está pasando. – Se levantó, guardando las manos en los bolsillos – Viernes, muéstranos el mapa.  
  
El holograma de un mapa mostró distintos puntos en el planeta.  
  
\- Estos son puntos de energía que se crearon hace tres horas, y de alguna manera están cambiando el tiempo y modificando la realidad de todo lo que los rodea a 10 kilómetros a la redonda – señaló uno de ellos –, este es el único que no ha modificado nada aún, pero si trajo algo... o a alguien – el holograma mostró el rostro del mismo hombre dos veces.   
  
\- No estoy entendiendo. – Scott señaló la pantalla – ¿Esa persona apareció aquí? ¿Quién es?  
  
\- Su nombre es irrelevante, este hombre vivía en la ubicación del punto de energía, donde apareció alguien exactamente igual a él. – Suspiró y apoyando las manos en la mesa explicó –: Al interrogar a ambos estos dieron historias de vida diferentes, pero con similitudes tan importantes como quieres eran sus padres o hermanos, de hecho tienen las mismas huellas digitales.   
  
\- ¿Y? ¿Qué importa eso?   
  
\- Scott Lang ¿verdad? – preguntó Tony mirándolo con una ceja alzada –, recuérdame porque estás aquí por favor – dijo con sarcasmo mientras frente a él aparecía una pantalla con las habilidades del hombre hormiga –. Oh, ya entiendo... no era precisamente por ser inteligente – murmuró mientras leía.   
  
\- Ya basta Stark – murmuró Clint levantándose –, tu...  
  
\- No hablo contigo Clint – solo lo miró un momento y regresó su vista a Lang. – Son la misma persona.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el Capitán mientras las caras de todos se tornaban en sorpresa - ¿Cómo sería posible algo así?   
  
\- Creemos que son otras realidades, otros universos, o como lo quieran llamar... - hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia –, esa parte no voy a explicarla yo.   
  
\- ¿Y quién lo hará? – preguntó Natasha.   
  
\- Un especialista que en este momento no se encuentra aquí. – Suspiró con cansancio – Por el momento debemos encargarnos de estos portales.  
  
\- Jefe, este es el quinto. – Seguido de la voz de Viernes otra pantalla mostro un portal azul abriéndose en un edificio por el cual los Chitauri salieron.   
  
\- Están aquí otra vez, solo que son más fuertes y resistentes.   
  
\- No puede ser, ¿su flota explotó o no? – preguntó Steve.   
  
\- Por lo que pudimos averiguar es una flota diferente, pero con algún tipo de relación con la de la última vez – con un gesto de manos la pantalla mostro aun de más cerca el portal –. No los abren desde aquí como el anterior, aún no descubrimos cómo, pero lo bueno es que estos son inestables, no duran mucho tiempo.  
  
\- Nos encargaremos de ellos. – Sam se levantó dispuesto a ir.  
  
\- Ese no es su trabajo – interrumpió Tony sentándose nuevamente y mirándolo seriamente.   
  
\- ¿Y qué? ¿Tú lo impedirás?   
  
\- Lo haré yo, más que encantado. – Rhodey puso de pie también.  
  
\- No te entrometas en esto – respondió Wilson con rencor-. ¿Ahora crees que tienes el derecho a dar las órdenes? – señaló a Stark.  
  
\- Este no es el momento de comenzar con... - y las palabras de Visión fueron detenidas por Clint.  
  
\- Es el momento porque no tiene nada que decirnos, de hecho el no debería estar aquí, por él y sus acciones es que nosotros estamos en esta situación, por el no puedo estar con mi familia. – Enojado golpeó la mesa con el puño.   
  
Tony, que hasta ese momento solo había escuchado y soportado las palabras, se levantó lentamente mientras miraba a Clint.   
  
\- Estas en esta situación por tus propias decisiones, cada uno de nosotros hizo lo que hizo conscientemente, ahora te importa tu familia, pero antes no dudaste en entrometerte en una pelea que no era tuya. – Su mirada pasó a Sam –. De hecho, tengo el derecho a más de lo que crees en lo que respecta a ustedes, pero no los llamé por gusto, sino por necesidad. Lo que está pasando es más importante de lo que son capaces de comprender, por lo que puedo ver. – Su mirada cambió a una totalmente fría y los miró uno a uno -. Ésta vez no cargaré con la culpa de todos, hice mi parte como cada uno de ustedes y créanme que he aprendido lo suficiente, tanto de ustedes como de mí. – Caminó en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir agregó-: La condición para permanecer aquí es que ayuden a solucionar esto, cuando acabe podrán ser libres, pero si quieren pueden regresar a Wakanda y volver a ser prófugos ahora mismo.  
  
Steve, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, lo siguió, y al salir lo llamó con voz fuerte – Tony –. Éste volteo con una mirada sin expresión que lo hizo dudar por un momento –. Quiero... quiero disculparme por lo de la última vez, yo...

  
\- Aquella vez me contuve porque eras tú, porque te consideraba un amigo, mi compañero y, lo creas o no, tenía un gran respeto por ti – se acercó solo un paso y lo miró a los ojos –, eso no volverá a pasar. Le arranqué el brazo de metal a Barnes, ahora imagina lo que podría haber hecho contigo si lo hubiera querido.   
  
\- Tony – murmuró un sorprendido Capitán sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras.   
  
\- No me hagas quererlo Rogers, porque esta vez tendré la cabeza fría y no dudaré, así que a menos que sea estrictamente necesario no vuelvas a acércate a mí. – Se volteó y alejó a paso lento.  
  
Las cosas no serían como antes...   
  
-   
  
Acariciando una fotografía volvió al pasado, a la vez que se conocieron.  
  
La primera vez que vio sus ojos pudo jurar que no había visto otros tan hermosos, siquiera parecidos. Cuando le sonrió le hizo recorrer una corriente eléctrica por la espalda y cuando lo escucho reír simplemente suspiró enamorado.  
  
En un principio negó y se negó, el evidente interés y la obvia tensión sexual,pero con el tiempo ya no había vuelta atrás para el indudable sentimiento que con potencia se levantaba en él.  
  
Al confesarse con un beso que no pudo aguantarse de darle, lo primero que pensó es que la había cagado, y en grande, pero cuando sintió que le rodeó con fuerza el cuello y lo atrajo para otro beso aún más intento se dijo que jamás había tomado mejor decisión que aquella.   
  
La primera vez que lo hicieron su corazón latió como nunca antes y el aire se le escapó de los pulmones como si se ahogara en un mar de sensaciones explosivas, cabe decir que esto le paso todas y cada una de las veces que le hizo el amor.   
  
Mudarse a su gigantesco hogar le dejó pensando por semanas: "¿Porque no vivíamos juntos antes?", y no por los lujos del lugar, sino porque jamás había sido tan feliz de tenerlo solo para él.   
  
Tomarse de las manos, una mirada cómplice, una sonrisa, un beso, las noches intensas... todo... todo con él.   
  
Hasta que un día sintió lo que era morir en vida, sintió lo que era que tu corazón se detenga porque el del otro ya no funcionaba... le arrancaron todo lo que le importaba en tan solo un momento, en un instante.  
  
Y ya no hubo un principio, una primera vez, un cuando, un donde, un momento... no hubo más nada, solo el hundirse en un nuevo mar, completamente diferente al que se adentraba al estar a su lado.   
En este mar se ahogaba cada segundo y moría constantemente, porque era uno lleno de dolor, odio, veneno, rencor y venganza... pero era en el único que aun podía respirar.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:
> 
> Como algunos saben esta historia esta conectada a "Principio del Fin", otro fic que estoy escribiendo.  
> Los eventos están completamente relacionados y lo que pase en uno explicará y dará razones al otro. Así que recomiendo seguir ambas historias para entender todo.   
> El orden temporal no voy a darlo porque a medida que lean van a saber como y cuando sucedieron las cosas.   
> \-----------------  
> Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve algunos problemas personales que no me dejaron.  
> No pienso abandonar ninguna historia hasta terminarla.  
> Pero ya estoy otra vez por acá. No prometo actualizar todos los días, pero si ser mas constante.  
> Les agradezco por esperarme y continuar leyendo esto =)  
> Espero sus comentarios con dudas, criticas, besitos, tomates o lo que sientan.
> 
> PREGUNTA!!!  
> Quién creen que perdió a su amor? Quién quiere matar a Tony? Quién es el enemigo en esta historia? 
> 
> A ver quien adivina...  
> Nos leemos prontooooo!!! besitos =D


End file.
